


Jul i Vinterland

by mazarin01



Series: Blind kjærlighet [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Evak AU, Fluff, Jul i Vinterland, Kjærlighet, M/M, Oneshot, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV First Person, blind!even, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak og Even drar på julemarkedet (Jul i Vinterland) ved Spikersuppa.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Blind kjærlighet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335343
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	Jul i Vinterland

Lyden av sirener drar meg sakte ut av drømmen og inn i den virkelige verden. Jeg åpner øynene og gnir søvnen ut av dem før jeg leser av tiden på armbåndsuret med fingrene – klokka er kvart over ti. 

Armen til Isak krummer seg rundt brystkassa mi og hodet hans presser seg mot overarmen. Jeg ligger helt stille og lytter til pusten han – hører den er lett og jevn. Varsomt stryker jeg fingrene over armen hans og hvisker navnet hans for å sjekke om han er våken. Isak reagerer ikke – heller ikke når jeg gjentar navnet hans litt høyere. 

Jeg dytter armen vekk fra meg og reiser meg opp. Bevegelsene er forsiktig for jeg ønsker ikke å vekke ham. Isak har hatt en intens og veldig krevende eksamensperiode – hadde siste eksamen før jul i går – og i dag vil jeg la ham sove ut. 

I går formiddag bestemte jeg meg for å overraske Isak med en stor og digg frokost – noe litt annet enn de kjipe, tørre knekkebrødene og raske frokostblandingene han har spist de siste ukene – for det har han fortjent, så flink som han har vært den siste måneden – i grunn i hele høst. 

Med lette steg går jeg bort til garderobeskapet, leter meg frem til pysjen min og en bokser, tar det med meg ut på badet. Etter å ha vært på do og kledd på meg, går jeg for å hente det jeg bestilte for hjemlevering i går ettermiddag.

Det går et kuldegufs gjennom meg idet tærne treffer snøen på trappa og jeg innser at jeg glemte å ta på meg tøfler. Jeg tripper med beina og en rekke små ukvemsord triller ut av meg mens jeg leter etter posen. Til slutt finner jeg den og jeg hopper inn i gangen – blir stående å bevege tærne for å gjenvinne noe av varmen. 

Idet jeg kommer inn på kjøkkenet, skrur jeg på radioen og Santa Claus is coming to town begynner å spille. Jeg lukker døra for å ikke vekke Isak og dermed ødelegge overraskelsen. 

Jeg pakker ut av posen, setter nypressa juice og ferske rundstykker på kjøkkenbordet før jeg leter frem en vase til Isaks roser. 

Idet jeg pakker blomstene ut av plasten, innser jeg at jeg burde ha valgt noen andre. For tornene er mange og veldig skarpe, og umulig å unngå. Jeg banner og sverter mens jeg kutter stilkene, men til slutt får jeg dem i vann. 

Med forsiktige, rolige bevegelser trakter jeg kaffe og lager eggerøre. Det går ikke veldig fort til tross for at jeg har gjort dette helt på egenhånd i nesten ti år, men jeg bryr meg ikke, bare koser meg med julemusikken, synger med der jeg kan og gleder meg til å vekke Isak.

Idet kaffen er ferdig bestemmer jeg meg for å gi Isak en kopp på senga – tenker han kan kose seg med den mens jeg gjør meg ferdig.

Det er helt stille inne på soverommet. Jeg lister meg bort til senga, setter meg forsiktig ned og plasserer kaffen på nattbordet mens jeg leter meg frem til Isak. Han ligger på magen med hodet ned i puta – mumler noe jeg ikke skjønner – og jeg tror han kanskje er midt i en drøm. 

Jeg legger hånda på nakken hans, kiler, stryker og klemmer. 

“Baby?”

“Mmhm.” Isak bare grynter. 

“Baby, du må våkne.” 

Jeg fortsetter å stryke og klemme på ham, helt til det svaier i madrassen og jeg skjønner at Isak snur seg. Hånda hans griper tak i min og han klemmer den. 

“Hei.” Isak stemme er grøtete, full av søvn og jeg elsker at jeg er den som får oppleve ham sånn. 

“God morgen, pus. Sovet godt?” 

“Som en stein. Hvor mye er klokka?”

Fingrene mine glir over urskiva. “Snart kvart på elleve.”

"Oi! Såpass mye!"

"Mm. Jeg har laga kaffe til deg.”

“Åh perfekt.” 

"Det blir snart frokost også, må bare bli ferdig å orge først." 

Idet jeg reiser meg, griper Isak tak i hånda mi. Han drar meg mot seg – jeg mister balansen og detter oppå ham – og vi ler og kysser om hverandre. Han kaller meg verdens beste kjæreste, men jeg nekter og sier det er  _ han  _ som er det. 

Jeg blir liggende med hodet begravd i halsgropa hans – snuser inn lukten av ham – og kysser ham lett på på varme huden, før jeg løsriver meg og tar turen inn på kjøkkenet igjen for å gjøre ferdig frokosten.

Litt senere sitter vi ved kjøkkenbordet klare for å spise. Isak stryker foten sin oppover leggen min og takker for rosene jeg har kjøpt. De små lette sukkene hans får meg til å smile og jeg tror han smiler også. 

“Gratulerer med vel overstått eksamensperiode, baby.”

“Takk. Det er så sykt digg at jeg ikke trenger å tenke mer på skolen før over nyttår.”

“Mm. Nå kan du bare slappe av i nesten tre uker.” 

“Gjett om jeg skal.” Isak slipper ut et lykksalig sukk. "Takk for at du har vært så tålmodig med meg den siste tiden. Jeg vet jeg har vært en skikkelig pain in the ass." 

Isaks sukk vibrerer i brystkassa og jeg tror han har litt dårlig samvittighet for hvordan han har vært den siste måneden. Det har vært sene kvelder på lesesalen og når han har vært hjemme, har jeg opplevd ham som både stressa, irritabel og fraværende. 

“Ikke tenk på det, jeg skjønner jo at lesing til eksamen er stressende. 

“Nå skal jeg ihvertfall tilbringe hvert eneste minutt sammen med deg.”

“Jeg gleder meg.” 

Jeg strekker ut beinet og finner låret til Isak, stryker ham opp og ned med foten og blunker til ham med latter i stemmen. 

"Om du vil, så skal du få lov å være en pain in the ass igjen i kveld. Bokstavelig talt."

Det blir stille et øyeblikk før jeg antar det går opp for Isak hva jeg mener. For plutselig kjenner jeg foten hans i skrittet mitt – tærne presser seg mot pikken min. 

“Fett.”

“Ikke sant?” 

Jeg smiler mot ham og griper tak i foten hans – skyver den leende bort fra skrittet mitt.

“Det funker ikke med foten din der om jeg skal få i meg noe mat, baby.”

“Ikke?” Isak ler og plasserer foten på nytt i skrittet mitt – presser den mot pikken. 

“N-nei, vær så snill. Om du ikke vil droppe frokosten da… og være litt pain in the ass nå?” Jeg ser spørrende på ham. 

“Droppe den fantastiske frokosten du har mekka? Neiass. Vi får ta det etterpå. Nå skal jeg spise til jeg sprekker.” Isak flytter foten og jeg hører et lite dunk idet den treffer gulvet. “Kaffe?”

“Ja, takk.” 

Isak fyller kruset mitt og hjelper meg å finne det jeg trenger. Legger eggerøre på tallerkenen og gir meg en brødskive med smør på. 

Det er jo ikke noe i veien for at jeg kan gjøre det selv – det tar bare litt lengre tid og det kan bli litt søl innimellom – men jeg vet han liker å gjøre disse små tingene for meg når han har god tid og vi har lange helgefrokoster samme. 

“Hva har du lyst å gjøre i dag da?” 

Jeg griper tak i gaffelen og legger litt eggerøre på brødskiva. Topper den med agurk og to skiver salami og presser det ned i eggerøra i håp om at ikke noe faller av. Løfter brødskiva med begge hendene og tar en bit. 

“Henge med deg.” 

“Issy…” Jeg himler med øynene. “Så klart vi skal henge sammen, men hva skal vi finne på?”

“Vet ikke helt jeg. Jeg er med på alt, så lenge vi er sammen. Du kan få lov å velge.” 

Ordene gjør meg så glad og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile. Selv om vi har vært sammen i et og et halvt år og jeg vet at Isak elsker meg akkurat sånn jeg er, blir jeg innimellom ekstra glad for å høre ham si det. 

“Kanskje vi kan dra ned til julemarkedet ved Spikersuppa? Jeg trenger å finne julegaver til mormor og pappa.”

“Det høres kos ut, la oss gjøre det.” 

.

Klokka nærmer seg tre når vi står i yttergangen med skoene på og endelig er klar for Julemarkedet. Mens vi rydda bort frokosten, klarte vi ikke holde fingrene for oss selv. Et kyss ble til ti og lette berøringer utviklet seg raskt til insisterende hender som krevde mer. 

Til slutt havnet vi til sengs og etter å ha elsket i en time ble vi lenge liggende tett inntil hverandre og skravle før vi dusjet, kledde på oss og gjorde oss klar for å dra. 

Sola er på vei til å gå ned og den kjølige luften treffer kinnene mine idet jeg åpner utgangsdøra. Jeg trekker lua godt nedover ørene og strammer det myke, okergule skjerfet rundt halsen. 

Det har snødd mye i natt – kanskje så mye som tjue centimeter tror Isak – og når vi kommer ut i gata og merker at det ikke er brøytet, er jeg veldig glad for at jeg husket å skifte tuppen på stokken min til den som er beregnet på snø. 

Jeg har et elsk-hat forhold til snøen. Jeg husker ennå hvor fin byen ser ut når alt er hvitt og jeg synes fortsatt det er gøy å leke i snøen, men den skaper ofte problemer for meg når jeg er ute og går – gjør det vanskeligere å bevege seg. 

Stokken svinger fra side til side mens vi rusler mot Thorbjørn Egner Plass, runder hjørnet ved blomsterbutikken og følger veien ned til Brinken og 60-bussen. Det det knitrer hver gang skoa treffer snøen. 

Bussen kommer i det vi når bussholdeplassen. Isak hjelper meg ombord og akkurat som Elias lar han meg få vindussetet. Jeg legger sammen stokken og plasserer den i sekken sammen med vottene mine så den ikke er sånn i veien. 

Isak griper tak i den frie hånda mi og fletter fingrene våre sammen. Jeg lener meg mot ham, stryker ham på innsiden av håndflaten med tommelen og tenker på julegavene jeg har igjen å kjøpe. 

“Jeg tenkte at mormor kanskje skal få skjerf og lue… eller kanskje votter i julegave… kan du hjelpe meg å se etter det?”

“Så klart. På julemarkeder pleier de jo å ha sånne håndlagde ting. Vi finner sikkert noe.”

“Takk, baby.” 

Dagen har så langt vært helt perfekt og jeg gleder meg skikkelig til julemarkedet. Til gløgg, brente mandler, churros, noe varmt å spise og julemusikk. Men mest av alt gleder jeg meg til å tilbringe tid sammen med Isak. Jeg vrir meg mot ham, leter meg frem til skjerfet hans og drar forsiktig i det. 

“Hva gjør du?”

“Tar av deg skjerfet…”

“Okei?”

“Jeg har tenkt å kysse deg og det er i veien.” 

Isaks varme latter er som balsam for sjelen. Jeg snur meg i setet og dulter borti ham med kneet, legger hånda mi på kinnet hans og kysser ham lett og forsiktig. Treffer først munnviken – så leppene hans. Jeg merker han smiler inn i kysset og svarer med å dytte tungen sin mot min. 

Vi hopper av bussen på Jernbanetorget. Byen er full av lyder; stemmer, latter og julemusikk som siver ut åpne butikker og et sted i nærheten hører jeg en gitar og noen som synger Fairytale from New York. 

Jeg har et godt grep rundt Isaks overarm samtidig som jeg bruker stokken min og vi går sakte oppover Karl Johans gate – synes det er ekstra trygt nå som det er så glatt ute. Isak forteller meg hele tiden hvor vi er, hvilke butikker vi passerer og om ting han ser som han tror jeg vil like å høre om.

Klokkene til Domkirka begynner å ringe idet vi stopper for rødt lys ved Kirkegata og det får meg til å tenke på invitasjonen fra mamma.

“Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Mamma sendte meg melding i går og lurte på om vi ville være med å se Sølvguttene i Domkirka. Har du lyst til det?”

“Jaaa…” Isak drar på det. “Når er det?” 

“22. desember. Mener det er en søndag.”

“Hmm.” Isak blir stille et øyeblikk. “Skal vi ikke treffe mamma den dagen?”

“Sant det… det hadde jeg helt glemt. Kan vi ikke bare ta henne med oss? Det må jo være midt i blinken for Marianne?”

“Jo, jeg tror hun hadde likt å se Sølvguttene. Jeg kan høre med henne. Om formen er bra, så er hun sikkert med.”

“Jeg ber mamma skaffe fire billetter. Om det ikke passer for henne, så finner hun bare noen andre som kan bli med. Mormor kanskje.”

Isak lener seg mot meg, kysser meg på kinnet og sier takk for at jeg er så fin og tenker på moren hans. Så stryker han hånda si mot håndflata mi, forteller meg at vi har fått grønt lys og kan krysse gata. 

Jeg griper tak i overarmen hans og idet vi skal til å gå, hører jeg en litt ustø, sliten mannsstemme og jeg tror han prøver å få kontakt med meg. Jeg sier "vent litt" til Isak mens jeg trekker stokken inntil meg og snur meg mot stemmen – tror han står ved siden av meg. 

“Hva sa du?”

“Lyst å kjøpe Erliks julebok?” gjentar stemmen, denne gangen litt høyere.

“Hvor mye koster den?”

“200 kroner. Du kan vippse om du ikke har cash.”

“Ja, hvorfor ikke. La meg få en bok.” 

Jeg sender ham et smil mens jeg tar opp telefonen. Isak tilbyr seg med en gang å hjelpe meg og mens han ordner med betalingen prater jeg med selgeren. 

Jeg spør han om han har fått solgt noen bøker i dag og han forteller fornøyd at han har solgt fire og kun har en bok igjen etter at jeg har fått min. Jeg berømmer ham og sier at jeg selv ikke hadde klart å selge noe som helst. 

“Jeg kunne jo fort ha endt opp med ryggen til gata og ropt ut “vil du kjøpe” til absolutt ingen.”

Mannens hese latter glir sakte over i en lei hoste og han tar gladelig imot når jeg tilbyr ham resten av pakka med Fishermans Friend som jeg tilfeldig har i jakkelomma.

"Så snill du er. Takk!"

“Bare hyggelig."

Isak hopper inn i samtalen, forteller at han har betalt for boka og jeg regner med han viser frem kvitteringen for like etterpå dulter noen til meg og dytter boka opp mot hånda mi. Jeg griper tak i den og takker med et smil. 

“Nei, det er jeg som skal takke. Det var veldig snilt av dere å kjøpe.”

“Bare hyggelig. Veldig koselig å hilse på deg.”

Vi sier hadet til selgeren, ønsker ham lykke til med salget og han skoggerler når jeg lover å kjøpe blad av ham neste gang jeg  _ ser ham _ . 

"Tror nok jeg får komme bort til deg."

"Du får se etter den hvite stokken. Hva heter du forresten?"

"Svein."

"Jeg heter Even."

Jeg vinker med et smil om munnen – håper han ser det – og for alt jeg vet vinker han kanskje tilbake. 

Etter at Isak har lagt boka i sekken min, kranser han armen rundt midjen min og kysser meg på kinnet.

“Du er alltid så snill og god du, baby.”

“Takk Issy. Jeg vet jo alt om hvor fint hjelp kan være, så det er allright at jeg kan hjelpe noen også.”

“Du vet at du allerede gjør det, ikke sant?” 

“Eh… ja… jo…” 

“Du hjelper meg hele tiden, baby.” 

Isak peprer meg med kyss i ansiktet – treffer panna, nesa, kinnene, munnen, haken – og jeg kjenner det kiler intenst deilig i magen. Latter bobler ut av meg. Ingen i hele verden er så generøs med kyssene som Isak og jeg elsker ham for det. 

Idet det blir grønn mann igjen, krysser vi gata og fortsetter oppover Karl Johan, stopper på Egertorget så Isak får slengt litt mynter oppi gryta til Frelsesarmeen før vi går videre. 

Julemusikk blaster ut fra en høyttaler i nærheten – blander seg med latter og rop – og jeg er sikker vi nærmer oss julemarkedet. 

“Vi er snart framme, ikke sant?”

“Vi er det baby. Spikersuppa ligger rett framfor oss, vi må bare krysse gata. Skøytebanen er gjemt bak boder langs hele langsiden og det er en karusell med blinkende lys i kortenden opp mot Stortinget."

"Okei. Fortell mer da."

Isak drar meg litt til siden – fletter hånda si med min – og fortsetter å fortelle om det han ser. Om trærne langs fortauet opp Karl Johan som er dekket med lys. Om det saktegående pariserhjulet i andre enden av skøytebanen. Om mannen som har kledd seg ut som en julenisse men tydeligvis har en pause for han har både skjegg, maske og lue i hånda. Det er ikke så lett, men jeg prøver som best jeg kan å lage meg bilder av det han beskriver. 

“Det høres fint ut.”

“Det er det, baby. Og med snøen som har kommet, er det lett å komme i julestemning.” 

Vi krysser gata og etter å ha gått inn porten til julemarkedet, tar vi et steg til siden og Isak forteller meg mer om hvordan markedet er bygd opp. Jeg følger konsentrert med og spør når jeg lurer på noe så jeg skal få et så nøyaktig bilde som mulig. 

Vi går sakte oppover passasjen – noe annet er det ikke rom for i myldret av mennesker. Det er boder på hver side og mens Isak forteller meg om det han ser – blinkende lys, kortreist BBQ saus, glorete julepynt, strikkede luer og andre ting – både tar, lukter og smaker jeg på ting. 

En av salgsbodene selger spekeprodukter og etter at Isak og jeg har smakt på alle de ulike pølsene, bestemmer jeg meg for å kjøpe både øl- og rødvinspølse til pappa i julegave. Jeg betaler med hjelp av Isak – så går vi videre.

Lukten av brente mandler treffer nesa mi og jeg ber Isak stoppe så vi kan kjøpe. Han guider meg bort til salgsboden og klemmer diskret hånda mi når det er min tur. 

“En pakke med brente mandler takk.”

“Et lite øyeblikk.”

Jeg holder ut hånda i håp om at mannen skjønner at han må gi meg mandlene og like etterpå kjenner jeg noe legges i håndflaten min. Jeg takker og får igjen Isak til å hjelpe meg med betalingen. 

“Håper det smaker!”

“Tusen takk. Ha en fin ettermiddag.”

Vi stiller oss ved siden av boden og jeg åpner umiddelbart posen, tar en neve med mandler før jeg gir den til Isak. Det knaser i de sprø mandlene og karamellen legger seg som et klissete lag inn i munnen. 

“Åååh. De var gode, synes du ikke Issy?”

“Jo, helt perfekte.” Isak blir stille et øyeblikk. “De minner meg om mamma, hun pleide alltid å lage det til meg når jeg var liten.”

“Hva om du overrasker henne med hjemmelagde brente mandler til jul? Hadde ikke det vært gøy?"

Isak begynner umiddelbart å le. "Hallo! Jeg har jo jo ikke peiling på hvordan man gjør sånt."

Jeg foreslår at vi kan gjøre det sammen – for om vi er to så går det kanskje bedre enn om han skal gjøre det alene – og han tenner umiddelbart på ideen, sier han gjerne vil prøve det. Isak kysser meg på kinnet, sier jeg alltid er full av gode idéer og takker meg nok en gang for å tenke på moren hans. 

“Jeg må jo det, for uten henne hadde jo livet mitt vært et stort svart hull.” 

“Hæ?” Isaks overraskende hæ får meg til å flire. 

“Ja, det er jo hun som har født deg. Uten henne hadde jo jeg ikke hatt deg.” 

“Herregud, Even. Noen ganger er du så rar og cheesy ass.” 

Jeg stikker lattermildt ut tunga og dulter borti ham. “Det er derfor du liker meg så godt, ikke sant?”

“Jada.” Isak kremter, høres ikke veldig overbevisende ut. “Spesielt derfor.” 

Etter vi har spist opp mandlene fortsetter vi oppover gata – går i sakte tempo – og selv om jeg har stokken i hånda for å vise at jeg ikke ser, legger nok ikke alle merke til den og jeg krasjer med andre. Jeg sier unnskyld litt i øst og vest i håp om at ingen blir sure og får også noen unnskyld i retur. 

"Stopp litt, Even. Jeg ser noe noen hansker som jeg tror mormoren din vil like."

"Kult. Kan jeg få se på et par?"

“Så klart, bare vent litt.” 

Jeg slipper armen til Isak like etterpå gir ham meg et par skinnhansker. En mann – trolig en av selgerne – forteller oss de er lagd av lam og er veldig varme. Jeg setter de på meg, kjenner de er myke inni og at de har en god og varm kant av ull rundt åpningen. 

“Hvilken farge har vottene?”

“De er lysebrune og kanten er beige.”

“Ser de fine ut?”

“De er kjempefine.”

Jeg stoler på Isak og bestemmer meg raskt for å kjøpe vottene og etter å ha betalt og lagt de ned i sekken min, går vi videre oppover gata. 

Vi stopper ved alle bodene som selger mat, tar imot smaksprøver og snakker litt med selgerne. Ved Eplemottaket kjøper vi et glass med eplegele og to flasker eplemost, og to boder bortenfor går Isak bananas og kjøper med en stor pose med ferske smultringer. 

Utsalgene med glorete julepynt og lykter med lys hopper vi glatt over. Vi har riktignok snakket om å skaffe oss et lite juletre å ha i stua, men det blir med lys og julekuler fra Ikea. 

Idet vi når pariserhjulet ber jeg Isak med på en tur. Selv om ikke jeg kan se noe, så er det litt romantisk – synes i hvert fall jeg – å sitte i en sånn vogn og vi kan jo alltids kline når Isak har sett nok av byen.

Jeg blir stående der køen starter mens Isak kjøper billetter til oss og fem minutter senere får vi gå ombord i en av vognene. Isak setter seg tett inntil meg – kranser armen rundt meg – og kysser meg på kinnet. 

Vogna gynger og det kiler sånn deilig i magen idet vi kommer opp i høyden. Isak er mine øyne, forteller meg om alt han ser – spiret på Domkirka, Freia-skiltet i neon på Egertorget, Oslo Plaza, fjorden og Operaen i det fjerne, de små menneskene på bakken som ser ut som maur og mye mer – og jeg lytter oppmerksomt, prøver å lage meg noen bilder inne i hodet. 

Vi tar mange bilder – både av utsikten og av oss sammen mens vi kysser og ler – og når turen er over og vi er ute av vogna igjen, hjelper Isak meg å legge ut et par av dem på Instagram. 

En av de fineste tingene på julemarkedet – i hvert fall ifølge Isak – er lystunnelen. Det er en lang passasje som er dekket av tusenvis av LED-lys og strekker seg fra Nationaltheatret, langs hele Stortingsgata og ned mot Stortinget. 

Isak leser fra nettsiden til julemarkedet – forteller at installasjonen heter Stjernehimmel. Stemmen til Isak er full av iver og entusiasme. 

“Herregud, Even! Det her er så sykt fint.” 

“Åh...”

Det stikker litt i brystet av å ikke kunne se det – for det høres helt spektakulært ut – men det hjelper ikke å deppe, så jeg stopper heller opp og spør om vi skal ta et bilde av oss inne i tunnelen. 

Isak sier ivrig “seff” og etter å ha huket tak i en tilfeldig forbipasserende og pakket bort stokken min, står vi midt i tunnelen klar for å bli tatt bilde av. 

Isak kranser armene rundt meg og kysser meg gjentatte ganger på kinnet, mens jeg tror og håper jeg har blikket rettet mot fotografen. 

“Herregud så fint. Dette bildet kan bli årets julekort.”

“Julekort?” Jeg hever øyenbrynene og ler. “Når begynte du å sende julekort?”

“I år?” Isak ler. 

“De får du skrive i så fall.”

“Eh… kanskje vi bare skal poste det på face og skrive god jul…”

.

Vi har gått rundt hele julemarkedet, vært innom alle bodene vi ønsker og bestemmer oss for å avslutte dagen med å få oss litt mat. Vi ender opp på Julenissens Gløgghus og etter at Isak har kjøpt julegrøt og gløgg til oss, setter vi oss ned ved et bord for å spise. 

Julemusikk siver ut fra et høyttaler i nærheten. Jeg kjenner lukten av kanel i nesa og smiler fornøyd, for jeg simpelthen elsker grøt med masse kanel på. 

“Mmm. Digg med litt fór nå ass.”

“Ja. Kjente jeg begynte å bli litt sulten. Grøten smaker godt da.”

“...eldig.” 

Svaret kommer med munnen full av grøt og jeg kjenner det svir litt oppe i ganen – så varm er den. Vi blir sittende og småprate mens vi spiser – snakker om det vi har sett og kjøpt – og etter vi har spist opp, hører jeg det knitrer i en papirpose. 

“Tadaaa! Skal det være en smultring, elskling?”

“Gjerne!”

Jeg tar imot smultringen og får et dvelende og ømt kyss med på kjøpet. Isak smaker kanel og gløgg, og jeg smiler inn i kysset, forteller ham at han smaker så godt, og Isak sier jeg gjør det samme.

Når vi er ferdig med å spise og vi er klare for å dra hjem, ber Isak meg bli med tilbake til en av bodene og når jeg spør han hvor og hva han skal, er han hemmelighetsfull og bare sier “vent og se.” 

Jeg mister fort retningssansen – aner ikke hvor vi går – og Isak gjør ingenting for å hjelpe meg, men jeg stoler på ham – vet han har en plan – så jeg bare følger etter ham uten å si noe. 

Etter en liten stund stopper vi opp. Han ber meg vente et lite øyeblikk og det tar ikke lang tid før han er tilbake og stikker en ting opp i hendene mine. 

“Vær så god, en liten førjulsgave til deg eller til oss.” 

“Ååh. Takk baby. Så gøy!” 

Tingen Isak har kjøpt er ikke så veldig tung og den får plass i håndflata mi. Jeg utforske den med fingrene, kjenner mange små detaljer, noen litt skarpe kanter, men mest runde former og en tynn snor i den ene enden. 

“Er det en slags figur som kan henges opp?” 

“Ja, det er en Disney-figur, en av de syv dvergene.” 

“Okei?”

Idet jeg skal til å spørre hvorfor han valgte en av de syv dvergene, fortsetter Isak og prate. 

“Jeg har tenkt på den figure helt siden jeg så den da vi kom. Jeg vet vi ikke er ute å reiser, men jeg koser meg sånn skikkelig sammen med deg nå og fikk så lyst kjøpe et lite minne herfra som vi kan ha i settekassa vår. Den dvergen er  _ Happy  _ forresten.”

Jeg sprekker opp i et stort smil og kjenner hjertet gallopere av hvor fin Isak er. Tenk at jeg er kjæreste med en sånn herlig fyr. Jeg åpner armene og når jeg merker Isak er nærme nok, kranser jeg armene rundt ham, legger kinnet inntil hans og hvisker inn i øret hans. 

“Elsker deg, pus.”.

“Elsker deg også.” 

“Så du valgte ikke Grumpy eller Sleepy da?” 

Jeg sniker hånda inn under jakka til Isak og klyper ham i siden mens jeg flirer mot øret hans. Isak snøfter leende inn i skjerfet mitt, klyper meg i rumpa og jeg er overbevist om at han himler med øynene. 

“Dust! Jeg vurderte faktisk å kjøpe det irriterende ekornet fra Istid siden det minner meg om deg." 

"What?"

Jeg drar meg ut av klemmen og ser påtatt sjokkert på Isak, får den varme latteren hans i retur. Han legger hendene sine i nakken min, drar meg inntil seg igjen og hvisker mot munnen min.

"Elsker deg, Scrat… eh.. skatt."

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg klarte ikke la være å ta en tur innom dette universet nå som julen nærmer seg. Håper dere koste dere like mye som Even og Isak gjorde.
> 
> [Her](https://myluckytown.files.wordpress.com/2019/12/happy-ornament.jpg) kan du se figuren Isak kjøpte til Even 💖
> 
> Fikk denne ficen deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar 💖


End file.
